A Precious Memoir
by iHeartE.D
Summary: Ever wondered how Lenne and Shuyin came to be? Sure...but have you heard the whole story? An interpretational fiction on how I believe the story of Lenn and Shuyin went...T for late chapters...please read and review :
1. Prologue

***final disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy x-2, I just happen to love the story of Lenne and Shuyin so very much; as much as other's I am sure. So, I am writing my own rendition of this love story, so please, support me! ****J**

**------**

**A Prologue**: Sparing Words…

_Sweet Shuyin, _

_For you, though you may not know, I will hold my head up high and keep walking straight in line. A pilgrimage made, a promise I make, for both you and I. If I lean against the breeze, I will find strength to stand up tall again when I can see you clear as glass and as bright as day. This journey will be long, and I shall trek along these roads to find my way back to you. And when I do, there will be magnificent days; songs, celebrations, friends, and family, but most of all, there will be us. _

_For you, I am sacrificing all that I am and all that I have to give my life for the people I love, will love, and have loved. I have no children, and I do not think I ever will, but just so long as we can find our way back to one another, I'm sure that time will come. Perhaps not in this rough and demanding life, but surely, along the way guided by the pyre flies. Yes, my night lights that will kindly lead my soul away and let it rest in eternity with you. Yes, of that I am most certain. _

_For you, on this pilgrimage, I will write you songs so that I may have something to guide your soul to mine. Of this, I am most certain, too. So come to me, my blonde feather-haired angel, come into my arms when you have found your peace. Do not let the anger guide you, let my gentle, calm, and serene voice envelop you. _

_For you, I will look deep into your thoughts, and heart, and I will find shelter and comfort there. But love, I do beg, do not let the anger take you. Anger turns into ugly things, and I do not want the man I love to become ugly in the end. My angel, you are good and pure and above all, restless. But please, as my guardian, I do beg that anger does not take you. I could not forgive myself if that time were to come sooner than I thought. _

_And in these final thoughts of mine that I am writing down, I hope you take comfort in the life that I can give; the one that will be rewarded to you when Sin has been dealt his end. For you I promise to provide a future where peace has calmed the land, and yet I fear that my sacrifice will never be as great as yours. For, my dear, you are sacrificing your love, though you are unaware. Times will come hard for you, and that I understand. But when I'm gone, I hope you too can feel the way I do. This was my choice, my priority, my birthright. And I am glad that I could share such a peaceful and quiet love with you. _

_So when I am gone, my dear, take comfort in the love that I leave behind and bask in its glowing light. Take shelter in its warmth, and your heart will heal, and you will come to love again. For you, my dear, this love of ours can never be more than what it is as I leave it. It cannot go back, and it cannot move forward, it is stuck. And dear, this love will rip you apart until there is nothing left, but when you come to love again; love will also put you back together. _

_For you, my dear, beloved Shuyin; I leave behind a love that will kill you and heal you. Understand that we will be together again, that we will embrace again, that we will kiss again, and that we will sleep warm in each other's arms again; but not today, and not tomorrow, but somewhere in time when the love you lost has healed you once again._

_Lenne_


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Father told me that the world was just as confused as a child my age, or, that was what he used to say when we went to pray at the Temple every day. He said it was trying to find its way, just as I was; and that it, too, would some day make mistakes. He told me to pray for the world, to pray and keep hoping that it would learn from its mistakes and make itself a better place.

And so, I prayed.

When I did, I felt connected somehow, I felt whole when I prayed for the world. A warm feeling grew inside of me as I felt that I was saving it, protecting it, guiding it like a lost child in a crowd of Sin. I would lie on the ground, caressing the grass between my small fingers, and pray that the world would find its way. Mother and father never scolded me, or told me it was wrong to act in such a way. But they did wonder why I behaved so, and I answered honestly.

"I want to help the world."

Mother would choke on a tear, holding back her tears, and would turn away. Father would smile lightly and kiss me on the forehead, leaving me to lie back down and keep on praying.

Children would ask for me to come and play, and I would consent, and go along with their games. But more often than not, I would wander away and find myself wading in the water of the beach, feeling the world between my toes and beneath my feet. The feeling was wonderful, to feel so connected and at peace, I never wanted to leave. But to no avail, I was always pulled away.

"Lenne, Lenne! Time to go home!"

I obeyed, being the proud daughter of a High Summoner of Yevon. I loved my father, and I loved my mother, and I loved my world that I found so soothing and warming. I loved it all.

Praying turned into more than just words as I grew older, it turned into tunes and melodies. The odd discovery flowed through me naturally, and my voice erupted into something just short of inspiration for the people of Yevon. Sure, I had heard plenty of people sing in the Temple, just not the way I interpreted it. The Temple priests chanted, it was dull and lonely and without feeling. But my songs, they were filled with hope and prayer, always intended for my world; and it was always for my father.

I sang for him every night with the playing of the piano behind me. But I never heard it, for in my head, I heard the rustle of leaves; and the gentle breeze, or the rolling waves pushing me. I heard my world, my precious world I prayed for every day.

When I finished my song, my father and mother applauded me, praising every single thing about my performance; my courage, my charisma, my passion. I felt blessed.

But a time did come when I could no longer sing at night for my father for the audience dwindled down to the company of my mother. For you see, my father was loyal to Yevon, and had become increasingly busy. Yet I felt sad at first, I grew used to his absence in my life as I was growing and becoming independent. But I still sought to pray for my world, to keep holding its hand and guiding its way along the right path. And my time came when I told my mother I wanted to embrace that life of a Songstress, to spread the healing word I had to offer with my voice and music. She understood, allowing me to do as I pleased. And I did do as I wanted, but it had done me not one ounce of good. And so, I prayed for a sign from the world to give me an opportunity to share my voice and love.

The next morning, my prayers had been answered.

"Lenne, darling, you love this world, don't you?" my mother had asked as we sat together in the early morning grass.

"Of course."

"Then why not train to be a High Summoner?"

"Like father?"

I felt a pang of desire and sadness; I loved my father, but I also loved to sing. How could I sing if I were to be a Summoner.

"Yes."

"I…am not sure."

Sensing my hesitance, mother sighed and pulled me into her lap, cradling me in her arms.

"Close your eyes."

I did.

"Do you feel that breeze? Do you hear the sound of the ocean and the swaying of the leaves?"

"I do."

"As a High Summoner, you are connected with this world than any one normal person could be. Music will never leave you, it is in everything that you are surrounded by, all you have to do is listen."

"I will be able to help the world?"

"More than you are now."

"And I can still sing?"

"Of course."

I pondered the thought of such a thing happening. Summoning had not been a topic we discussed so lightly. My mother and father did not want to push me into anything I did not want to do, they wanted me to choose for myself.

"Will father help me?"

"If you wish."

Again, I thought once more, taking it in. Summoning could be no worse than school, and if I were connecting with the world through a deeper purpose, there was no greater reward. I would try, and I would do my best.

"When can I start?"

I felt a light chuckle escape my mother, ringing against her chest and tingling against my back.

"This is your life Lenne, I'll understand if you do not want to do this. I only suggested."

"I know mother, I just…want to help."

She patted my head.

"You are such a good girl. So loyal and obedient."

In her words I sensed a hint of sadness and disappointment. I was unsure why she sounded so morose about it. I had done nothing wrong my entire life, always doing as I was told. How could she be disappointed?

"I love you mother."

"As I love you."

She held me tighter to her until we felt the rays of the sun beating down on us, burning our skin.

I was sure, at this moment in my mother's arms, that I would be a Summoner no matter what…and I would find a way to sing my songs.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**With books upon books spread out before me, I studied a different curriculum than those children from the school of Yevon. Mother had pulled me out of regular school and kept me home, but more often than not, I could be found in the library of the Temple. I performed sacred rituals and prayed, just as I had done before, but there was more determination inside of me.**

**Bukoru, my older cousin, often came by the Temple to study with me or help me before I would be tested again. He kept me company throughout the days when I was most stressed.**

"**I can't believe you have to study this stuff." he'd often say.**

"**It will be worth it, I'm sure."**

"**But you don't even have time to play with me or any of the other's anymore."**

**I understood his whining and desperate attempts at trying to talk me out of my rough decision, but I was dead-set on becoming a Summoner.**

"**I am sorry, but this is something I have to do."**

**He sighed.**

"**Do you even sing anymore? A lot of the kids miss your voice."**

**Guilt washed over me for I surely knew I had not stretched my voice beyond the limits of simple small talk and incantations. But time was thin and I had not much of it.**

"**I…try."**

"**You should come sing for my birthday."**

"**When?"**

"**Tomorrow, Lenne. Sheesh! You can remember all of these incantations but not my birthday?"**

**He toppled over onto the stone ground, sprawled out on his stomach, ferociously tempered.**

"**I apologize. I just don't have much time. But I will try to come tomorrow."**

"**You better." he huffed.**

"**I promise I will try my best."**

**But, despite my efforts to reach out and leave the Temple, I was always given more to study. And so, I missed his birthday, and many after that until we were sixteen. I had spent four long years training and studying; and pushing myself to become what I dreamt to become. And through my sacrifices I was rewarded with my first visit to the underground labyrinth of the Fayth. My father was very stern and yet proud on that day, because on that day, I would be summoning my first Aeon. **

**I invited Bukoru to come along and wait for me, and he did, despite my absence in his life until now; and yet I somehow knew he understood what I was going through. He had picked up Blitzball many years ago but had just now decided to take it more seriously, and was training from dusk til dawn. **

"**Good luck." he whispered as I was shut away. **

**My ceremonial robes were white, a symbol for purity, and a signaling to the spirits that I meant no harm. I was alone, surrounded by pyre flies and the cold air of the Temple.**

"**Here I go…" I sighed and kneeled down in the middle of the damp floor, my hands flat and firm on the ground. Once I was sure I was ready, I began the incantation. **

**The spiritual energy around me flowed like electricity, and I felt overwhelmed. Nothing had felt more trying and painful on me than this. Sure, I had fallen from a tree or two, scarred with a scratch or bruise, but this was hardly tolerable. Weight felt like it was being pushed onto my back and through my body. Beads of sweat formed above my brow and I held in the urge to yell out for my father. I could do this, without his help or interference. Four years would not go to waste, I would have my first successful summoning, and I would come closer to the world that I loved. That I was most certain of.**

**2 HOURS LATER…**

**I emerged, tired and drenched with sweat, breathing heavily as I leaned against the entryway.**

**My father, the priests, and Bukoru all stood before me with anxious expressions.**

"**I…failed."**

**Their expressions fell, all except Bukoru's, who smiled wide.**

"**Well geeze, you were sure in there long enough Lenne."**

**Though my heart felt heavy, I forced a smile.**

"**I will try again tomorrow."**

**Father lifted his eyes.**

"**No, you mustn't. Not until you have rested a full three days at least. Summoning is taxing on the body, you must collect yourself."**

"**Of course." **

**He was right, my body was worn and by the next day I could not move a muscle. I stayed in bed, rewinding my thoughts and experience. **

**The Aeon had been in my reach, so close and yet so far. Its energy was powerful, and I could only focus on how I wanted it, how I needed it. But just as I had come so close, my body gave out and I fell victim to failure. Studying had not prepared me for such sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.**

"**It happens." Bukoru had assured me, sitting at the side of my bed with his blitz ball in his lap.**

"**Pardon?"**

"**I'm sure not every Summoner actually got their first…whatever it is…on their first try. Failure is part of life. You just have to strive to do better."**

"**I was not ready."**

"**Sure you were. You were plenty ready Lenne, you just weren't strong enough."**

"**Then how was I ready?"**

"**You had every element prepared, you just didn't know how strong you needed to be. Now you do, and I'm sure you'll work harder the next time to get it."**

**I sat on his words for a moment before I spoke again.**

"**Is it like Blitzball? Strength, I mean?"**

"**Nah, not that kind of strength. You just need a stronger heart."**

**His words had confused me. I had a strong heart, did I not? I loved the world, my father, my mother, my cousin. How could my heart not be strong enough.**

"**The heart has to be able to endure. From what you told me, you were close to that First Summoning, so close you could almost taste it. But the pain was unbearable, and you let it get to you, you let your heart stop pushing itself to fuel your determination. You lost focus. That's all I meant."**

**I nodded, fully enlightened.**

"**Thank you."**

"**No prob." he whistled, running a hand through his white-blonde hair. I envied Bukoru, not simply for his looks that stood out against mine, but because he was full of answers. For every problem anyone had, he had the answer to it, no matter how brutally honest he had to be with it.**

"**You know," he paused. **

"**You should sing."**

**I blinked, taken aback.**

"**Sing?"**

"**Yeah. Maybe they can't hear you--maybe you're not being loud enough or something."**

**I thought for a moment, considering that it was not a half bad idea. Father never said that you could **_**not**_** sing.**

"**You think?"**

"**Yeah, why not? Crazier things have happened."**

"**Well…"**

"**Go on, try it, what can it hurt?"**

**I nodded, agreeing with him in silence.**

"**Will you come with me again." "Of course."**

"**And in return, I will sing **_**you **_**a song."**

**His eyes lit up immediately.**

"**Really?"**

**I nodded, overwhelmed by the weight of his body wrapping around mine. He had flung his buffed arms around my shoulders and was laughing like a five year old child.**

"**You're great Lenne, really great!"**

**However, he was very wrong, for he was unaware of just how great he was; because the next day, I went back with all the confidence in the world, fully prepared and ready for my First Summoning, again. And though I failed four more times after, he still stood by me until I successfully summoned the Aeon through the power of my voice. Because, since Bukoru had convinced me to sing, I felt that the Aeons could find me and would come to me. And so, I sang for my Aeons so that they were guided to my light by my voice. **

**For now, my dreams had been realized, as I had sought out what I wanted and gained it; keeping both promises to myself to become a Summoner and remain a singer.**


	4. Chapter 3

***ATTENTION READERS': I am going to need some help from ffx-2 experts and even some songwriters. I need you to let me know if I get anything wrong, like the name of the Zanarkand Blitzball team as I do not have the time. Also, anyone interested, I would appreciate it if you could help me come up with a few songs for Lenne in upcoming chapters. Of course I will give you full credit for your help. Thanks ever so much my avid reader's, and do not forget to review for me! ****J**

_**iHeartE.D**_

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER THREE

After my Summoning, I took a long awaited, and much needed, vacation. Bukoru and I planned on traveling to Zanarkand, the Blitzball capital of Spira. He wanted to attend some of the Abes' games, whereas I wished to see many concerts. Since Bukoru had just turned nineteen, I was able to travel with him after my seventeenth birthday had passed; as advised by my mother.

We worked out a plan to travel by sea, seeing as an airship cost much more. Once the cost had been summed up, we divvied up the price and worked to gather just enough or over our target goal.

My mother and father gave their consent, insisting on giving me half of my wages for my hard work. At first, they had offered to pay my half wholly, but I was persistent on working. If Bukoru had to, then I to, too.

I had worked out my schedule, clearing much time to clean the Temple after everyday. I was more than happy to clean for a week, earning 200 gil a day.

The day before I left, mother took me to a boutique in the city square; buying me supplies and new clothing. I felt horrible for letting her spend so much on me, but she only regarded my feelings as abnormal; she said I should have been overjoyed.

"You re just such a good girl Lenne, you deserve it."

I did not argue for hear that I would hurt her feelings. So, instead, I picked out three outfits of my own and returned home, ready to go. The whole of that night, I tossed and turned, too anxious to shut my eyes. Nothing could cradle my restlessness into a slumber. I could not sleep a wink while my cousin rested lazily in his bed, I was sure.

The thought of finally leaving home to taste freedom was something I had ever only imagined.

"I couldn't sleep at all!"

I laughed as Bukoru yawned, scratching the back of his bandanna. His blonde-orange hair seemed to be brighter beneath the morning sun, which tanned his already dark enough skin. He made me feel so meager beside him with my long brown hair and petite frame; and even darker skin than his.

But unlike me, he was carrying luggage under his eyes, as well as bags in his hands.

"I slept just fine. What kept you awake?"

"A cat." he'd said, quite plainly. I could not help but laugh again.

"Perhaps you'll sleep better on the boat?"

"Yeah, I hope."

My mother and father came to bid us a farewell, accompanied by Bukoru's parents and our friends; and other people saying goodbye to their departing family members. Mother shed a few tears, as I reassured her I would send a comsphere once we had reached the city limits. And as I gave them all one last wave goodbye from the deck of the ship, I felt both sad and overwhelmed at once. Though I would return in two short weeks, I felt freedom buzzing at the tips of my fingers like electricity. I promised myself that once I reached Zanarkand, I would soak up the city and my experiences and forget about Yevon-Lenne; and I would become someone new. For I knew that once I returned, I would leave again because I would be setting out on a three year long pilgrimage with my cousin and a few other guardians of mine.

This journey would be my secret, a before snapshot of my life before I became High Summoner Lenne.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"You're gonna love this place Lenne! I mean you are just going to love it!"

Bukoru was standing across the deck from me passing the Blitzball he'd brought back and forth between us.

"I heard you the five hundredth time!" I laughed.

"I can't tell you how glad I am that you chose this place! I promise, next time we go in vacation together, we'll go to Kilika, Besaid, or Bevelle, or wherever! I promise!"

His over-flamboyant behavior was too amusing. It almost felt like I was the adult and he was the child. Bukoru was my cousin and my best friend, the only person who I knew to be the closest thing I had to a brother.

On our first night, Bukoru set himself up in a hammock he'd made from blankets and sheets. He let me have the bed in our one bedroom cabin. I laughed at his antics as he constantly fell of and climbed back up. But once his legs were hanging on either side; and his moth ajar his tomfoolery had stopped. I was envious of him, the boat had rocked him to sleep while I remained uneasy.

All I cold think about, snug under my blankets, was Zanarkand. I had never been to but the way Bukoru described it, I felt as if I'd seen it before, but I was still too anxious to see it firsthand. Bukoru said it would at least take three days to arrive, and thought it was not much, it still seemed so far away. Which I suppose is normal as I have had that dream before. The dream where I am chasing a door, reaching out for it, but it just keeps moving farther away.

That was what I assumed this journey to be; a new door, to a new place, to a new me.

As I had anticipated, the ride took forever, but it could have only been that way for me seeing as the other passenger's were enjoying the slow time with much enthusiasm. The days dragged on hopelessly without any sign of excitement. There was not much to do and all that Bukoru wanted to do was play around with his Blitzball. But as I had expressed my disinterest more than once, he finally found other children younger than I to play. He played while I stood idly by, watching and enjoying, bathing in the sun.

On the third day, near midnight, we finally arrived in Zanarkand Bay, greeted by the locals. Bukoru was too excited for words, grinning instead. I however chose not to speak at all, there were no words I could use to describe my amazement. The city was so full of light, sparkling in the night sky like diamonds. It was even brighter than the stars, outshining them.

Luca never seemed to be so magnificent, though there were times when fireworks lit the sky for celebrations or concerts, but never like this. I could not imagine it being more bright, as if the darkness did not exist. Even the streets were not as full of people as it was in this new place. They all smiled, carrying on with their endless night.

"Hey! Look out!" someone yelled. I looked to Bukoru, who seemed to have suddenly stopped and was staring dead-straight at something far behind me. With wide eyes, he moved to open his mouth but was too late. Something--someone--struck me down and I felt myself falling.

Angry and embarrassed for falling on my butt in front of stranger's, I looked about me wildly for the one who had pushed me over. I expected to see an object, but instead, saw a curled up figure groaning and mumbling a few inches from my feet. I flushed with anger, ready to shout when I heard Bukoru bark out with bottomless laughter.

"Vaughn, you idiot!"

I shut my mouth tight, watching as the stranger rose from the ground into a kneeling position. He was rubbing the back of his blonde head rather gently, as if he'd gotten hit there hard. He was loud, facing a clearing where the crowd had dispersed to let him through, revealing a group of boys sitting around a fountain guffawing.

"You okay friend?" Bukoru asked through his sobs of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah! Sorry 'bout that, my friends were just being stu--!"

I waited for the boy to finish his sentence, but he had stopped once his eyes had wandered to the person he had knocked down. His eyes wandered over me for a second before sucking in his breath and holding back his fury.

"They were messing with me. Sorry."

I must have seemed silly to him being silent--shocked and surprisingly awed by his looks. He was so handsome; well-built, slightly tanned with feathery-blonde hair.

"Eh, don't worry about Lenne, she's a big girl! Ain't ya?"

Suddenly, I snapped back into reality as I felt myself being pulled up by the arms of my cousin. The stranger shook his hand, standing also, coming to an inch shorter than Bukoru.

"Yeah." I blushed, still feeling his eyes on me.

"I'm Bukoru. And this, this pretty face here is Lenne." I felt my cousin's arm wrap around my shoulders with his other had outstretched. I should have known he would have noticed the way the stranger was looking at me as his grip tightened. I looked sympathetically at the boy, whose face fell in an instant.

"I'm Shuyin. Sorry about the rude introduction, but pleased to meet you." he replied taking Bukoru's stiff hand with a smile.

"No problem, and thanks."

"You guys visiting?" Shuyin asked, crossing his arms around his thick chest.

"Yeah, we're on a short vacation."

"Where you from?"

"Luca!" I heard myself say. Shuyin flicked his eyes back towards me, and he smiled.

"How long for?"

"Two weeks, at the most." I said.

"Well, if you guys find yourselves in need of a tour guide, let me know. I'm always at the Arena." He quickly gestured with his thumb to somewhere behind him. Then I felt Bukoru go limp.

"Holy shit! You're Shuyin, from the Abes!"

Bukoru let go of me, jumping around and jabbering nonsense; which allowed me to finally relax away from his tense grip.

"Lenne! This guy is _the _youngest Blitzball player in the whole freaking world!"

Bukoru had placed his hands on my shoulders and was shaking me slightly as if I did not believe him.

"Did you hear me? Shuyin! Shuyin knocked you over!"

Somehow, I didn't quite feel as enthused about a superstar athlete knocking me down.

"Haha. I wouldn't say in the 'world'. There are others, I'm sure." Shuyin said so humbly, ducking his head.

"No man! You're like, so badass!"

I watched the two of them exchange a few words, examining Shuyin closely. I was more than sure that he would be the same as any other superstar; modest up front, but cocky and snide behind the scenes. That's how it always was with superstars.

"Umn…can we go?" I asked.

Both boys stopped to look at me, both frowning.

"I'm just tired is all."

"Okay, okay. See ya, come on Lenne." Bukoru shook Shuyin's hand one more time before lifting his bags.

I helped with the luggage, carrying a few with me.

"See ya." I heard Shuyin say as I walked away, close to Bukoru.

Though at first I was allured by him, I found myself being cold. I was normally friendly when it came to meeting new people. But, I found my reasoning to be plausible. I didn't want Shuyin making any promises he couldn't keep to Bukoru; nor did I want him playing with my cousin as if he were a toy. Superstars, as I had read, brought drama; and running into one within our first few minutes of arriving, I figured to be a bad omen.

Bukoru fell fast asleep in his own separate room from mine. He had said very little to me on our way to the Inn, which I had figured to be a punishment for pulling him away from his first celebrity and first connection to the big-shots. I promised myself I would make it up to him and let Shuyin show us around, though, I was not keen on the idea. However, I did not let my total disagreement get the best of me, and I closed my eyes, anticipating sleep.


End file.
